hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15
The Path of Majority Rules (多数決の道, Tasūketsu no Michi) is the 15th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis As the examinees are dropped down on to the top of Trick Tower they are told by a voice emanating from the airship that they have 72 hours to reach the base of the tower to progress to the next stage. As the examinees ponder how to best to descend they quickly rule out climbing down via the outside of the tower, calling it suicidal, this claim is rebuffed however by candidate number 86 who is a rock climber and says there are plenty of handholds for an expert like him to use. He begins to quickly climb down as Gon and Killua watch him quickly descend out of sight. Gon looks up and sees a flock of Six-legged Flying Beasts make their way towards the candidate from the distance. The beasts then swipe the candidate off the tower and begin tearing him with their claws. Leorio says that is not the way to descend and Kurapika looks behind and says there must be a trap door on the floor. Meanwhile, Geretta has already been testing the floor with his feet and finds a trap door, smirking he quietly activates it and falls down into the tower without a trace. Kurapika notices that more than half of the examinees have vanished and surmises that there are multiple trap doors for candidates to use. Gon calls the pair over, saying that he and Killua have found multiple trapdoors. Down below somewhere deep in the tower, Lippo the prison warden sits and smiles as he notices more and more candidates begin to enter the tower. A group of prisoners arrives from a door to his right and he orders them to go take their positions. Back at the top, Leorio notes that there are five trapdoors grouped close together for them to use, Kurapika believes that there are traps beneath most of them and Gon mentions that each trapdoor can only be used once, recounting how he and Killua saw an examinee enter the tower with one but when they went over to use it the door wouldn't budge. Deducing that there is one trapdoor per applicant, Killua says they must each pick one. Leorio notices that the doors are only wide enough for one person as it is. As the group looks at each other, Killua says that he and Gon shall each use one of the trapdoors regardless of the possibility of there being traps present beneath them or not and the others decide to do so as well. They all agree to jump in at once and say their farewells, expecting to see each other at the bottom of the tower and use their trapdoors. They are all puzzled as they fall into the same room and see no exits, however, they do find a sign at one end of the room that says "The Path of Majority Rules" with 5 wrist timers with two buttons, for ◯ and ✕ resting atop the table. Kurapika keenly guesses that since there are five wrist timers present then they will not be able to move forward until they are joined by a fifth applicant and the group is all taken by surprise at a voice bursting out from a speaker from the corner of the room. The voice commends Kurapika for his deduction and begins to explain that there are many ways to get to the bottom of the tower and that the group is on the path of majority rules and it cannot be traversed by one individual alone. Telling them that cooperation will be the essence of their success the voice bids them good luck and goes silent. Two hours pass as the group waits for their fifth companion and Leorio begins to grow impatient, wondering how many of the examinees have already gotten to the bottom while they've waited but he is interrupted by the sound of tapping along the roof of the room. The group watches as Tonpa drops down to join them as their fifth companion. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Capítulo_15 fr:Chapitre_15 ru:Главы_Арки_Экзамен Category:Volume 2 Category:Hunter Exam arc